


Darkness Again

by alexcat



Series: Horrifying October at LOM [20]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Halloween, Library of Moria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Ungoliant plans her future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 100 word Drabble for LOM’s Horrifying October: Ungoliant

She hated the light! At the same time, she craved it like a drug. She needed it to live, and cringed at the awful sight of it. If only she’d been able to take those stones from Morgoth! What did that fool need with them? What good was power when she hungered for them? 

She scrabbled into her dark den to think, to plan. Someday the dark one would be gone and then all would be there for her to devour – all the horrid light would finally be consumed and she would be finally sated. All would be darkness again.


End file.
